Things Seem to Change
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: (COMPLETE)Boone's death,although a bad thing, helps spring up romances that would otherwise stay hidden. Things start to change on the survivors that will affect them for the rest of their live.
1. Hidden Relationships

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

A/N: I was sitting at the computer the other day and an idea of a story finally came to me. I started to write it. So, I don't know how good it is.

* * *

The words _Boone is dead _hit Shannon like a bolt. When she saw his lifeless body, she broke down. Sayid put his arms around Shannon's shoulders. She turned and cried on his shoulder. He felt the tears on his shirt and could feel them on his skin as they soaked through. Her soft hair brushed up against his neck. 

"Shh...," Sayid said in a soft voice.

"I'll leave you to alone," Jack said as he left. Shannon had forgotten that he was there.

"H-how..," she murmered.

"We'll find out. I will hunt down whoever did this to him," Sayid whispered.

"Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you."

"But he might be suffering or something."

He put his hand under her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"At least he is off the island," he said quietly.

She nodded doubtfully and leaned in closer. Their lips brushed. Sayid didn't want to take advantage of her in her time of need. Her hands ran up and down his back. Sayid pulled away for a moment.

"You said...," he started.

"Ignore what I said earlier," she said and she started to kiss him again.

* * *

Jack sighed as he stepped on to the beach. People were still looking at Claire's baby. Kate came over and stood by Jack.

"How did she take it?" Kate asked.

Jack shrugged. "She didn't take it well but Sayid is with her. He'll help."

"I don't know..."

"All I know is that I need to get to Locke."

"Jack! You can't kill him!"

"Kate, you don't...," he started but he was cut off.

She had leaned in and kissed him. She put her arms around the back of his neck. Jack couldn't tell if it was just a kiss to cut him off or one of passion and love. He couldn't think about it long. Soon, his brain was flying with other thoughts. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Kate...," he said, breathlessly.

"Hold on," she whispered and pulled him into the jungle.

* * *

Charlie smiled at Claire. She looked at him and then at her beautiful baby boy. He had big blue eyes and blonde hair that was hard to see. _At least he looks like his mum,_ Charlie thought. Charlie led Claire to where she had set up her stuff. She yawned as she placed the baby in the cradle and laid down on her bed roll. Charlie sat beside her. 

"Claire, you need a house," Charlie said suddenly.

She laughed. "A house? On an island?"

"I'm serious! I will be more like a shack, though."

"Charlie, you don't need to do that for me. Besides, how do I know you will not leave me like Thomas did?" Claire said in a quiet voice.

"'Cause I'm not like that bastard who ditched you! I'll stay with you forever. I love you."

She sighed and smiled. "You don't need to do that for me."

"Yes I do!"

Claire shook her head. "No. No, you don't."

"I am and that is the end of it," he said firmly but wearing a smirk.

She sighed. "Fine..."

Charlie grinned. "So..what is the boy's name?"

Claire thought about it. "Tyler Boone. I think it is right to give him that middle name. After all, Boone did around the time he was born."

Charlie nodded. "Let me guess, his last name is Littleton?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Pace."

"Claire, you don't need to do that."

"I am and that is the end of it," she said with a smile but in a firm way.

"Ok, ok. No need to quote me!"

"Tyler Boone Pace. How do you like that?" she said softly, looking into the cradle as the baby smiled.

"I think he likes it," Charlie said.

"Yeah," she replied with a yawn.

"And his mum better get some sleep while his Uncle Charlie builds him and his mum a house on the beach."

Claire smiled as she laid down and closed her eyes. Charlie gave her a small kiss. He stood up and leaned into the crib and gave Tyler a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry. You'll get the best house there ever was," Charlie whispered as he looked down at the cooing baby.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. It is a little different from what I usually write. I usually just write C/C with a little of J/K. Now, this is a mixture of C/C, J/K, and S/S. The later chapters will get better(I think but I don't know what everyone likes to happen and doesn't like to happen). If they don't get better, there will be surprises!Well, R&R! 


	2. Whatever You Say

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own LOST.

* * *

The survivors were starting their third month on the island. Houses just seemedto be popping up everywhere on the beach. Claire's house had been the first. Charlie had claimed it the best house on the island. Claire had laughed and told him it was the only one. Sayid soon made one for Shannon and she had asked him to move in with her. This made the others want to build their own little huts on the island so they had shelter, too. Sawyer didn't move from his tent and it didn't seem like he was going to anytime soon. Kate still slept on the beach, refusing Jack's offer to build her a hut. It seemed like for once things were going smoothly. They had found no sign of Locke after Boone's funeral. He showed up and disappearedright after it. Well, that was whenSayid threatened to shoot him. Jack and Sayid had both searched long and hard to find him again. Kate told them if he didn't want to be found they wouldn't find him. Other than Locke, everyone's life was getting better than the first month on the island. 

Shannon laid on the beach. She was tanning once again. Sayid told her that she didn't need to tan but she did it anyway. She let out a sigh as she turned onto her back. She wanted to get off the island so bad but she knew no one was coming. Most of the others really didn't care anymore. If they can survive two months, they can survive another. Her mind wandered to Boone like it always did. She tried to think of times where she wasn't a big pain in his ass and trying to ruin his life. Ok, so there really weren't any. There wasn't anything she could do now. She felt her stomach churn._ Oh shit! I'm going to be sick,_ she thought. She jumped up and ran towards the forest, bumping into Claire.

"Shannon? Are you going to be fine?" Claire asked as she held Tyler tight in her arms.

Shannon didn't look back as she made it to the forest. She leaned down and pulled her hair back. Claire had followed her up the beach in time to see her vomit. After Shannon was done, she sat down. She was panting a little. Claire came beside her.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine," Shannon muttered.

"It doesn't look like you're fine."

"I've just been throwing up every so often. It just comes and goes."

"Oh..." Claire said, looking down at Tyler.

"What?"

"It is just that...when I was pregnant with Ty, I was just like that. It does stop."

"Are you saying I'm pregnant?" Shannon asked, alarmed and a little angry.

"It seems like that. If you ask Jack, he would know better than I would what this might be."

"I'm not going to Jack."

"Why not?"

"Uh...I just don't want to," Shannon replied. She didn't want Claire to know that she thought she might be pregnant.

"Ok..It doesn't matter to me what you do," Claire said with a sigh, as she stood up.

"Uh...Claire?"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned back to Shannon.

"What happens after the throwing up?"

Claire smiled. "Well... you will get a stomach and have to eat more. You have to pee like every five minutes. You can feel the baby move around."

"Oh..." Shannon said, quietly.

"It's not that bad."

"Ok. See ya later."

Claire nodded and left Shannon to think over what to do.

* * *

Kate looked at the ocean. As always, the waves were empty. She heard someone walk up beside her. She looked up and groaned. There was Sawyer. 

"Hey there, Freckles," he said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I say hi to ya without bein' questioned?" Sawyer asked.

"Nope."

Sawyer glared at her. "Well, then, that's the last time I try to be nice."

"You were actually trying?" she asked with a grin.

"Haha...very funny. Might have a bad rep., but that doesn't mean I can't be nice if I want."

"Well, everyone has a nice side. But...you don't. Remember when you had Shannon's medicine? You made me kiss you for it and you didn't even have it."

"You wouldn't have given me one if I didn't do that."

"That's right."

"So anythin' between you and Doc?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I've seen you avoidin' him. After your little fling in the jungle."

Kate's face got red. "What? How do you know about that?"

"Saw you two kissin' and runnin' in the jungle. There has to be somethin' there."

"There is nothing."

"The reason you are avoidin' him, he made you pregnant? Didn't he and you don't want to tell?"

"Go away, Sawyer!"

He smirked. "Can't wait 'till I see the reaction on Doc's face!"

"You'll see nothing once I break your glasses! Get away!" Kate shouted.

He glared at her and stomped away to his tent. Kate sighed and looked down at her stomach. Nothing really happened in the jungle a few months ago. Well, at least, she tried to tell herself that. He couldn't have...but she was late this month. If something had been going on in there, she probably would be sick but she wasn't. Her eyes went to the jungle and stayed there.

* * *

Claire walked back to her hut, cradling Ty. She walked into it and in there sat Charlie. She smiled at him and sat beside him. He kissed her lightly. 

"How was your walk?" he asked.

"Fine," Claire said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"It's Shannon. I...I think she is pregnant."

"Really?"

Claire nodded.

"That's good, I guess. You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"That maybe we can have one of our own."

"Charlie!"

"What!"

"I just got done with being pregnant with Ty a few months ago. I don't think I'm ready again."

"Oh..."

"But...I'll tell you when I am."

He grinned."Ok. I'm fine with that."

He looked down at the baby who curled up a fist and held it in the air. Charlie grabbed Ty's tiny hand and the baby's fingers wrapped around his thumb. He smiledat the baby.

"You'll make such a great mother," Charlie said.

"I don't know. I really didn't want him at first. I'm just afraid of what might happen."

"Don't worry. Like I said, you'll do great."

She sighed. "Whatever you say, Charlie."

* * *

A/N: Here is the second chapter. I have it planned where I am going with this now. Hope you like it. R&R! 


	3. Fine, I guess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOST.

* * *

Kate sat on the sand, near the water. She pushed back a strand of brown hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She looked out at the water. Her eyes shifted down to the pile of wood beside her. She had gathered it earlier and now she was taking a rest. She was still avoiding Jack and wouldn't let him build her a house. She didn't hear him sneak up on her. He silently lowered himself beside her.

"Kate, how are you?" Jack asked, which made her jump.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"she asked, turning away quickly.

"You've been avoiding me, so I thought I would come talk to you. So, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Then, why won't you look at me?"

"Maybe I don't want to..."

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Nothing! I'm fine."

"If you're fine, look at me!"

She sighed, knowing she couldn't keep doing this. She slowly turned towards him. She gave him a small nervous smile.

"Was that so hard?" Jack asked, giving her a rare grin. Kate nodded to this. "Why?"

She looked down and his eyes followed her. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. He reached his hand out to touch her but she moved.

"W-when did this happen?" he asked.

"In the forest."

"How?"

"I think you know how."

"Are you really?"

"Jack, I've been late for the past few months! I'm at least five months pregnant!"

"Oh. So that is what you would tell me?"

"Yeah. I...couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself up to it."

"Kate! This is important. You have to tell me and this is our child. What were you going to do? Give birth to it with out me knowing? I'm the only doctor, you have to tell me!" he said, angerly.

She looked at him and turned away. "Sorry..."

He sighed. "It's ok." He looked down at the wood beside her. "You're going to build a house?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm building it."

"No!"

"You're pregnant and this is our child. I deserve to do this."

"I can do it."

He shook his head. "I want to do this."

She watched him stand up and walk away to the forest to get wood. She couldn't stop him now.

* * *

Shannon stood in her hut, trying to button her jeans. They wouldn't fit over the stomach that was forming. She laid down on the makeshift bed and pulled them together. They buttoned but once she stood up, they popped back open. She groaned in anger. 

"Oh shit! C'mon!" she muttered.

"Maybe you should ask Claire for maternity pants," Sayid said, coming in the hut.

"No, the jeans will fit."

"Shannon, it's useless. Claire's probably not using her maternity pants now."

She sighed. "Fine."

She trudged out of her hut and towards Claire's. She walked in were Claire had her shirt pulled up and was nursing Ty. Shannon turned away.

"I think I came at the wrong time," Shannon said.

"No. Don't worry. I'm finished," Claire replied as she put Ty into the crib and pulled her shirt down. The shirt was baggy on her.

"I need pants," Shannon muttered.

Claire smiled. "Ok," she said as she dug through a suitcase. She pulled out a pair of pants. "If you pull the strings, they'll tighten."

Shannon nodded. "Thanks." She studied Claire. "It looks like you need some clothes, too."

"No. I'm fine."

"Come on. You look like you're swimming in them."

"Ok, ok. Where are you going to get clothes?"

"From the extra suitcases."

"No! I can't wear other people's belongings!"

"Like they will need them! They're dead."

Claire sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Claire picked up Ty and Shannon led the way. They came to an area where they stored extra things. Shannon kneeled down and started to rummage through the items. She pulled out about ten pairs of the same size jeans and about fifteen shirts.

"I'll take Ty so you can change."

"Here?" Claire asked and Shannon nodded.

Claire took the t-shirts and jeans as she handed off Ty. She soon was changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Shannon gave her back her son.

"Claire, you look hot," Shannon said with a grin.

"You don't have to say that."

"Well, you do," said a male voice.

"Charlie!" Claire said, blushing.

"I'll take the little one," Shannon said, taking Ty back and running off.

"Hello Charlie," Claire said.

"Hi Claire," he said, moving closer.

"Want to go back to the hut?" he asked after a silence.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

He smiled as he pulled her off to the hut.

* * *

Sawyer sat in his tent, reading. He had his glasses on so he could read. He heard someone shuffling near his tent. 

"Dude, whatcha reading?" the person asked and he could tell it was Hurley. Or Fatso, as Sawyer called him.

"Why do you wanna know?" Sawyer asked, not looking up.

"'Cuz I need something to do. Do you have any other books?" Hurley asked.

Sawyer now looked up. "Maybe I do, but why would I give ya one?"

Hurley shrugged. "You can't keep everything. Everyone know you took everything that was of importance."

"So?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Just give me one. It is so freaking boring on this island."

"Let me get this straight, Fatso. Ya want a book 'cause you're bored?"

"Yeah. So, can I have one?"

"No."

"C'mon. If you do this, I won't tell anyone," Hurly said. Then, he paused and looked around. "And I might have information that will interest you."

"Why would I care?"

"It's about Kate."

Sawyer leaned forward and grabbed a book. He started to hand it over and Hurley reached for it. Before Hurley could grab it, he pulled it away.

"Information first. Then, I'll decide," Sawyer said with a smirk.

Hurley nodded and his voice got low. "I saw her walking around. She getting fatter but I don't think it is fat like me. I think she might be pregnant."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "Really now? So, somethin' did happen between Freckles and Doc."

"He offered to build her a house today and she didn't refuse, like all the other times."

Sawyer sat back. "That's not good information but if you bring me more, I'll give you this here book."

"Done," Hurley said and Sawyer tossed him the book. Hurley stood up but Sawyer spoke up.

"Oh and if ya tell anyone that I gave it to ya, I'll kill ya," Sawyer said and Hurley walked away.

Sawyer closed his eyes and he smirked. Now, he had someone who would tell him everything. He could get use to this.

* * *

A/N: Here is the third chapter. I don't know how good it is. I wrote it last night while I was tired. Thanks for the reviews! Well, R&R! 


	4. The Turning Point

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.

* * *

Jack smiled at his work. The hut was finally finished. He wouldn't let Kate near it since he had started four months ago. He didn't think that a hut would take that long, but afterall, he was a busy man here on the island. Being the only doctor, everyone always wanted him. He had to put it off so many times. The last time he had put it off was when Claire came to him to see if she was really pregnant again. That had happened about two weeks ago. Kate had laughed at him when he still wasn't done after the first month of building.

Kate laid on the beach, looking out at the ocean. Her stomach was huge now and Shannon's was also. She knew the baby would come soon. It was like she could feel it. For some reason, she thought something would go wrong with the pregnancy. A hand was shoved in front of her, ruining her train of thought. She looked up to see who the hand belong to. She smiled as she saw Jack.

"Now is that a way to get me to come with you?" she asked.

"It might be," he said, flashing her a quick smile. He seemed to be happier ever since he found out Kate was pregnant.

"Why do you want me?"

"I have something to show you."

She grabbed Jack's hand and she got up. He walked with her to the hut. She looked at it and gasped.

"It's finally done! I can't believe it!" she shouted, which made everyone turn.

"Calm down. I had time to put in the finishing touches. I had about two weeks without big problems to work on it. Now our child will have somewhere to live."

"So will we," she said with a smile.

"Oh...so now it is we. Last time, you didn't want me to move in with you."

"No. It's is our child. You deserve to be with her."

"How do you know it is a she?"

"I just do."

"Well, I think it will be a boy."

"Are you making a bet with me?"

"Yes. Ok, if it is a girl, you get to name her. If it is a boy, I'll name him."

"I'm fine with that."

He smiled. "Good," he said and they shook on it.

* * *

Claire paced around her's and Charlie's hut. Ty stared at his mother, giggling and yelling mum over and over. She didn't tell Charlie she was pregnant and she found out two weeks ago! Charlie stood in the doorway, smirking. 

"If you keep that up, you'll make a hole in the sand," he said.

Claire looked over at him. "Charlie!"

"Why are you pacing back and forth?" he asked.

"Uh...no reason."

He went by her side and wrapped his arms around her. "There has to be a reason."

She sighed. "There might be...but I can't tell you."

"Why not? I've helped raise Ty. I can handle almost anything," he said with a grin.

"Notthis."

"Why not?" he asked, starting to frown.

"It's..."she started but stopped as Charlie kissed her.

"C'mon Claire!"

She gave another sigh. "Ok, but you better sit."

He sat on the makeshift bed of theirs. "Now you sit," he said, motioning to his lap.

She giggled and sat down. "Ready?"

"Yep, now that I'm comfortable," he said, making Claire laugh. He put his arms around her.

"I'm...I'm pregnant,Charlie," she said.

"Really?" he asked, excited.

"Uh...yeah. You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I wanted us to have a child!"

Claire smiled. "Thanks..."

"No problem."

He turned her around and laid down, so she was on top of him. He kissed her gently.

"Can't wait until the baby," he whispered.

* * *

Sun ran towards Jack's hut. Walt stood there with a polariod camera. It was a bit beat up but it still worked. He took a picture of Kate and Jack. Soon the picture came out and he ran off. Jack smiled at Kate but Sun soon ruined that moment.

"Jack..."she said between gasps.

Jack's smile faded. "Sun? What is it?"

"It'sMichael," she said.

Jack paled. "Where?"

"Follow me," she said and she started back up the beach.

Jack was about to follow, when he felt Kate touch him.

"Be careful...I need someone to deliver this baby," she whispered.

Jack nodded as he followed Sun up into the jungle.

* * *

Sawyer laid in his tent, reading. Hurley hadn't brought him any good information lately. It was mostly about Jack and the hut. He heard someone come up to his tent. He looked up and saw Hurley. He wasn't surprised. He suspected some sort of story on Jack.

"I saw a boat," Hurley said, simply. He looked excited.

Sawyer looked up at him. "What?"

"Out on that empty ocean. There was a boat, man."

"There's been no boats for the past ten months."

"Dude! I know what I saw. It's coming this way!"

Sawyer shook his head. "There's as much chance as a boat comin' as someone seein' the monster." He knew Hurley wouldn't have a comeback. The monster hadn't been heard of over almost all of those ten months.

"Michael was hurt hunting in the forest, too."

Sawyer scoffed. "I'm stayin' in this here tent until I have proof."

"Fine," Hurley said as he walked away.

_He's just talking bull shit,_ Sawyer thought. Curiousity started to get at him though, as he leaned forward to see the ocean. Out on the sea, was a speck. The speck was getting larger and larger.

* * *

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. Later on...I might go back and revise it, putting in extra chapters. Hope you like it! R&R. 


	5. Nothing Is How You Want It To Be Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LOST...

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

Jack made it up to his doctor tent in the jungle. Sun was already up there. Charlie and Sayid were carrying back Michael. He was a mess. Blood was every where and he was barely distinguishable. His chest was slowly moving up and down, revealing that he was still alive. Jack made his way up to him as the others laid him down. 

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"We were hunting and then there was a roar. The trees shook and the monster tried to grab him. For some reason, we got him back," Sayid explained.

Jack looked at them. "It's been a while since the monster was here. Well, I'm going to get to work. You better go."

Sayid and Charlie walked out of the Jack's tent. Sun came over to Jack, who stood over Michael. His facial expressions gave away that he was deep in thought. He didn't know how much he could do for him.

"Is there anything you need?" Sun asked Jack.

He thought about it. "Get me some cloth."

Sun ran to the supplies and grabbed everything she thought was necessary. She handed it to Jack and he sat it nearby. He picked up a cloth and pressed it down to slow the bleeding. He never saw someone survive the monster before. Well, the pilot was really the only one the monster ate.

"Get a cloth and press there," Jack directed Sun as he pointed to the chest. "It's probably near the lung."

"Jack, he's lost a lot of blood," Sun said as she did as he told her.

"We still have a chance."

"You thought that about Boone!"

"Boone was different!"

"No he wasn't! It was almost like this. Stop fooling yourself."

"I will..." Jack started but was interrupted.

A scream came from nearby. He could hear someone coming close. Soon, Kate and Claire came into view. Kate's face was twisted with pain and she errupted into a scream. Jack looked over at her with concern

"It's the baby," Claire said.

"Has her water broke yet?" Jack asked.

"No. She's been having contractions."

"Lay her down there," he said, pointing nearby.

Claire led Kate over to where he told her to. Kate eased herself down and she screamed again. After a few moments, the pain disappeared from her face.

"I think they are gone," Kate said and then she looked down.

"Your water just broke," Jack said.

"What are you going to do?" Sun asked.

He looked back and forth between Michael and Kate. "Claire, do you think you can deliver the baby?"

"What!" Kate and Claire shouted at the exact same time.

"Kate delivered your baby and I'm busy right now. I promise I'll help from right here," he said in a calm voice.

Claire bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok, Kate, you need to push," Jack said as he ran around, trying to stop more bleeding.

Kate screamed as she pushed. Claire sat at the other end, trying her best to coach her on. Michael's eyes opened and looked at Jack.

"Help Kate," Michael said in a whispery voice.

Jack looked at him and shook his head. "No. You were here first."

"It's your child. Go. Sun will help me," Michael replied as Sun's eyes widened.

Jack tried to disagree but he ended up consenting and went to Kate, who was still screaming. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it so tight that his fingers turned purple. Michael took Sun's arm as she held a cloth down. It was soaked with blood. He looked her in the eyes.

"You're not going to save me. I'm as bad as Boone was," he said to her.

"No...we'll save you," she said, fighting back tears.

"Will you watch Walt for me?" he asked quietly.

"You are not going to die," she said firmly.

He gave a weak chuckle. "You sound like Jack now. Will you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I will but I can't watch him if we get off the island. Jin would disapprove."

"What makes you so sure that he'll take you back?"

"You don't know him. Even if I do not go with him, he will make sure I do not have the boy."

"I understand. Someone will just have to take him. Tell him I loved him."

"You cannot die!"

"Just let me go. I'll be fine."

She shook her head. "No!"

He took in a shaky breath and let it out as his last breath. His chest fell but it did not raise. Sun felt the tears flow down her cheeks. She knew she had to be strong and she wiped away the few that fell. She turned away from him and walked out of the caves. Kate was still pushing for what seemed about an hour.

"It's almost out," Jack said.

"You said that a while ago," she growled.

"Don't worry. It'll be out soon," he said, ignoring the comment.

Claire sat nearby and watched as Kate struggled through the labor. This had to be hard on her. Footsteps came near and stopped.

"Looks like Doc is deliverin' the jungle fling baby," a familar voice said.

"Go away, Sawyer! I don't need you here," Kate screamed.

"Whoa there, Freckles. Calm down," Sawyer replied.

"How canI calm down?"

"Kate, you have to concentrate. I can see the head," Jack said.

Sawyer stood there with a smirk and crossed his arms. Kate made the last few pushes and a baby's cry was heard. Jack cleaned it off and smiled.

"We have a baby girl. You won the bet," Jack said, coming over to the side of Kate.

She was panting and pale. Sweat made her hair stick to her face. She looked sick. Her eyes went down to the baby.

"She's beautiful," Kate said in a weak voice

"She looks like you."

"She has your eyes, though."

"So, what's her name?" Jack asked her. "You won the bet."

Kate thought about it. "Nicole Marie Shepard."

"You want to hold her?"

Kate nodded and he handed Nicole over to her. "We can call her Nikki," Kate said.

Claire looked at them. "Um...Kate, you don't look so good."

Kate sighed. "I don't feel so good. It feels like I'm having my period."

Jack looked down and his face paled. "It looks like that, too."

"Not good, huh Doc?" Sawyer commented.

"Not good at all," Jack said.

"I'll leave you alone," Claire said as she got up and left.

Sawyer smirked but turned to leave. "Bye Freckles," he said and soon departed.

"Maybe I can stop it," Jack said.

Kate held Nikki as Jack went to see if he could do anything. He worked as best as he could but it wasn't getting any better. His face became even paler and slowly counted to five. His eyes met Kate's and she knew the look in them. She knew what they meant.

* * *

A/N: More drama! Sorry again I didn't get the chapter up fast. I was away on a trip. Here it is and I hope you like it. Hope it is not to depressing...but it was starting to depress me, so I stopped there. Well, R&R. 


	6. Nothing Is How You Want It To Be Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I don't own LOST.

A/N: Just so you know(if you can't tell by now) this story is AUish. I decided to make this chapter and the chapter before it two parts.

* * *

"How much longer?" Kate asked as she felt tears come to her eyes. 

Jack shrugged. "It depends. There is a lot there. Are you feeling light-headed?"

She nodded. "A little."

He sighed. "Should be soon."

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

He shook his head. "Kate, if we were in a hospital, there would be a better chance of you surviving. I don't have those supplies here."

She looked down at Nikki. Kate felt the tears fall. "I didn't think it would be now."

Jack came over and sat by Kate. He put a hand on her arm. "You never know. All I know is that I'll save you."

"But you just said it was hopeless!"

"I'll find a way."

Kate sighed. "You just said that you didn't have supplies."

"There has to be something," he said, standing up.

She reached up and put a hand on him. "Don't leave me!" she said in a weak voice.

"I'm going to save you."

"You don't need to be the hero this time."

"You don't believe your statement all the way," he said, looking into her eyes.

"J-Jack, there is nothing you can do."

"Maybe Sun will know something. Locke would also...but he's not here."

"Jack!"

He looked at her. Nikki started to cry as more tears fell down Kate's face. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I can't give up on you."

"I know you love me, Jack, but you have to let go."

"No! I can't! There has to be a way," he said and went back around.

He grabbed some cloth and started to wipe up the blood. He held it there and soon it became soaked full. Jack counted to five again and pushed harder. Kate let out a scream.

"Stop it! It's not working!" she screamed.

"It's slowing."

"Even if you did get it to stop, I will have lost too much blood."

He shook his head. "No, it won't be that way."

"You're too stubborn. I bet you were this way when Boone died."

"I can't loose you now! Michael already died but you can't."

"Come here," she said, her voice more quietnow.

"I can still save you."

"I'm worse now, Jack. I'll be dead soon."

He looked up at her eyes. There was pain and little hope. He didn't think she would have given up this easy. He felt tears come to his eyes but he forced them back. He couldn't give up on her now, he just couldn't.

"I have one last request. Will you please fufill it?"

"What is it?" he asked, looking away from her.

"I want to be in our hut one last time."

He walked over to her and lifted her. It surprised him that she wasn't heavy. He carried her out to the caves.

"I'm going to get someone to take Nikki," Jack said.

He sat Kate down and picked up Nikki. He looked around the caves. People were giving him odd looks. He was covered in Michael's and Kate's blood. He found Sun who sat in a corner with her head down.

"Sun, will you watch Nikki?" he asked, coming up to her.

She looked up at him. "I don't think I can watch her."

"I need to do one last thing with Kate."

She let out a sigh. "Fine."

He handed her over. "Thanks."

He left his daughter with Sun and went back to Kate. He lifted her in his arms and carried her down to the beach. By this time, she was pale and dark circles were under her eyes. He hurried into the hut, not wanting to waste a second. He laid her on the makeshift bed and sat beside her. She smiled a weak smile at him. She reached up an arm and grabbed him behind the neck. He was pulled down and their lips met. When they pulled away, Jack just stared at her.

"You can't leave," he said quietly.

"I'm near death. There is nothing you can do," she replied. Her breathing was starting to become labored.

He sighed and their eyes met. "I love you."

She smiled. "You probably wouldn't have said that before this. I love you, too."

He leaned down and kissed her one last time. When the kiss was over, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Bye Jack," she said softly.

He started at her as her breath was coming short. All of the sudden, her smile widened and with she muttered, "Tom.". Jack didn't understand it but didn't ask the dying woman. He looked away, fearing he was going to cry. Standing up, he headed towards outside. Before he left, he turned back to Kate.

"I'll miss you," Jack said and then he left.

As Jack stepped outside, Charlie came rushing up to him. He looked like he had went up to the forest and back.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, not looking at Charlie.

"Shannon...she's having her baby," Charlie said between gasps for air and he took off to Sayid's and Shannon's hut.

Jack sighed as he watched the man run. He would have to make another delivery. He made his way towards where Charlie had gone. It seemed to him that when a baby was born the island took a life. It looked like that the island only wanted a certain amount of people there and it didn't care how it took a life.

* * *

A/N: I almost cried during this chapter when I was writing it. I promise that the next chapter won't be depressing. I updated really quick because I wanted to get these depressing chapters out of the way. When Kate said Tom in this chapter has to do with the episode Born to Run.(If that was not the guy's name in that episode, tell me and I'll go and change it.) Ok...well R&R. 


	7. What's That?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LOST

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed.

* * *

A scream errupted from Shannon as Jack entered Sayid's and Shannon's tent. Sayid sat beside her as she held is hand. Her eyes looked up at Jack and in them was pain, like he had seen in Kate's when she had given birth. 

"Her water has already broke. I thought you weren't coming," Sayid said as Jack knelt.

"I was busy," Jack muttered, distracted.

"Busy! With what? Charlie couldn't find you!" Shannon yelled.

"I had to say goodbye to Kate," Jack replied.

"Well, she's not going any where, so deliver my baby!" Shannon said, panting.

"Just push! I already lost two people today and I don't want to loose any more, so just calm down!" Jack yelled at Shannon, who's face went red with anger.

"Who?" Sayid spoke up before Shannon could retalliate.

"Michael and Kate," Jack said quietly.

Shannon's face paled. "I'm...sorry."

"You have to push," Jack said.

Shannon sighed and Sayid just held her hand. After a while of pushing, screaming and cursing from Shannon, a newborn baby screamed. Jack cleaned the baby off and handed it to Sayid. Jack excused himself and headed outside to find Sun, who still had Nikki.

"He's beautiful," Shannon said, looking down at the little boy.

"What's his name?" Sayid asked.

Shannon thought about it. "Boone."

"You really want to name him after your brother."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm naming our kid after him so I actually don't look like a total bitch."

"You're not," Sayid said.

"Yes. I am. Days after Boone had died, I avoided you. You know why. See, I was a bitch."

Sayid sighed. "Well, at least this is over with."

Shannon nodded and Sayid leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Claire sat in the sand as Ty stood up and took a few shaky steps and then fell down. He started to crawl. Claire watched the little boy crawl on the sand and then sit there and play with it. She was watching Ty when Charlie came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hello, Claire," Charlie said with a smile as he kissed her.

"Hi, Charlie."

"How are you and our children today?"

Claire giggled. "Charlie, the new baby's barely developed yet."

"Still our child all the same."

"Fine. We're all fine."

"Turnip head seems good."

"Ty, Charlie. You know his name is Ty."

"Can't the kid have a nickname?"

"Yes, but not that."

"It suits him well."

"I don't want him to grow up being called Turnip Head!"

"Oh, come on, Claire! I'll just call him that."

"Yes, but what if he goes to school some day and a kid comes up and asks if he has a nickname? He can't say that he was called Turnip Head."

"His head was shaped like one. He bloody well deserves that name."

"Charlie! I know what's best for Ty!"

"I'll just find a new nickname for the boy, then."

"Nothing with the shape of his head or food."

"Ok, ok," Charlie muttered.

Claire sighed. "I'm sorry that I yelled."

He shook his head. "No. You had the right to tell me that."

She smiled at him and leaned into kiss him. She didn't get very far as Ty started to pull her shirt.

"What is it, Ty?" she asked, looking at the baby.

"Mum! Mum!" he shouted. His chubby little finger pointed out towards the ocean.

Charlie's and Claire'seyes followed the baby's finger. Claire let out a gasp and her eyes were planted there.

"Bloody..." Charlie started but the end of his sentence was lost as he jumped up to get someone.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"To get Jack. We're finally getting off!" Charlie shouted and her ran up the beach and shouted for Jack.

Claire smiled at her baby. Soon, Ty would actually be in regular clothing and he would be clean. She grabbed Ty and held him as her eyes were planted on the ship that was coming close to the shore.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is a shorter chapter. I thought a good place to cut it off. I just had to add something about the whole Turnip Head thing. Next chapter will probably be longer.


	8. Finally!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOST.

* * *

"JACK! JACK!" came calling through the forest. 

Charlie stumbled up the path to the caves. He already had started to sweat. Even though the leaves were there, the sun shone brightly through the tree tops. Charlie didn't know where Jack was, only that he wasn't on the beach. He called again for the doctor and kept going towards the cave. He wouldn't have found him if he hadn't heard a baby's cry. It was a little off path and taking a risk, he followed the sound. Charlie came upon Jack, who was holding Nikki. He rocked the baby back and forth as he sat on a dead log. He didn't look up at the panting Charlie.

"Jack..." Charlie tried to start.

"She's going to get hungry soon and there is no way I can feed her," Jack muttered.

"Don't worry you won't have to!" Charlie said, his voice full of excitement.

"What do you mean?" Jack said, looking up. He didn't look like the same man that he had seen earlier that day.

Charlie grinned. "A ship! It's coming!"

"How do you know this?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes. So did Claire and Ty. Hurley said him and Sawyer both saw it. Just don't ask Sawyer about it because he'll tell you he didn't see anything."

Jack shook his head. "Are you sure you all aren't just having some illusion."

"Well, how come it just keeps getting closer?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"You can get off and get her some milk. She'll actually grow up right!"

"I'll go look at this boat. Go and tell the people at the caves to come down, in case all of this is real."

Charlie looked at Jack. "Will do," he said as he hurried off.

Jack sighed as he stood up. He looked around the forest as Nikki cooed. He could feel someone watching him.

"Come out," he said.

"Seems like the island is letting you go," said a familar voice.

"Letting me go, John? I feel like I'm tied to this damn thing."

"Jack, you know as well as I do that it's not your fault she died."

He looked at Locke as he came out. "How do you know that Kate died?"

"I was nearby when she gave birth and when you took her down to the beach. I heard you say something about it to the baby."

"Are you going to come?"

He shook his head. "I don't think the otherswould accept me well. I can see it is taking you much control just to talk to me. When the island wants me off, it will let me off. I feel that now is not my time."

He nodded. "I understand what you mean."

"But you, Jack, have to go. You belong back there. You a have a child and a job and a life...," he paused then smiled,"and a wife."

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked alarmed.

"The ring on your finger. That was never there before. You just must have put it on."

"When...Kate died, I put it back on."

Locke nodded. "Well, you have to get back to the beach so I won't take any more of your time." Just as he came, he disappeared once again.

Taking Nikki, Jack headed down to the beach. People lined the shore in clumps looking out at the ocean. A shape was moving closer to the island. It was easy to tell that is was a ship. Jack looked surprised as half the people did. It was so close to them by now. As it came closer, some of the survivors started to jump and shout and wave their arms. Charlie pulled Claire and Ty into a hug. Sayid smiled at Shannon and his newborn. Sawyer was still in his tent, obviously reading a book. Jack looked at Nikki and ran a hand over her cheek. They were finally getting off and everyone would be trying to go back to their normal lives. Jack didn't think that was possible. Too much had changed them here. Nothing would ever be normal. Jack's mind came back as a life boat came out to them.

"Need help?" a man asked.

Jack stepped forward. "Yes. We're the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. We crashed here about ten months ago. Can you take us to Australia?"

"Aye. That is where we're heading. It'll take us a few trips to get all of you back. Send the babies and children with some of the woman first so we can get them on board."

Jack motioned for Claire and Ty, Shannon and Boone(the baby, of course!),and Sun and Walt to get on first. Walt seemed a little depressed but he was taking his father's death well for a boy his age. Jack handed Nikki to Sun so she could get her on the ship. The life boat headed towards the ship. It took them a few more life boats and soon they were all loaded on the ship. Jack looked back at the island as they departed from it. He could see the outline of someone. It was Locke and he was waving.

"We're off...we're finally off," Jack said, just to hear those words.

* * *

A/N: Here is this chapter. I'm sad to announce that the next will probably be the last. It is a short story, I know but it felt like a nice place to end it. If you would like to see a sequel, tell me. I think I might be planning one. Well...R&R!


	9. Goodbye Too Soon

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own LOST.

A/N:...Finally, the end...

* * *

The rain poured onto the deck of the ship as it swayed gently in the dock. The sky was overcast with clouds as the rain kept coming. It was a dull and dreary day when the survivors finally reached Australia. They didn't know how far they had been from it. They found out that the ship that had saved them was almost like a cruise ship but not quite. It had seen the smoke in the air one day and came to the island. Many of the survivors hoped that people would come for them. People like their family, friends and loved ones. Claire knew that no one would come for her and so did Shannon. The ship had made a phone call a few days earlier, telling the press that Oceanic Flight 815 was found. The TV made it sound like a big event and it was. Finally, they were off that damned island and now ready to set foot in Australia, where this whole thing started. Jack's eyes stared at the land as people gathered around. Once the ship's crew let them off, people clapped and reporters swarmed them. 

"How did you survive?" "Where was this island?" "Will you ever go on an airplane again?" The questions came from all around them. The ship's captain came in front of the survivors.

"Let them get settled. They just got back. They don't need you bothering them," he said and almost all the survivors gave a sigh of relief.

The reporters started to leave but everyone knew they would be back. Guards came rushing into the scene, handcuffs in all of their hands. They seemed to be looking around for someone. They were asking everyone, who would only shake their heads. Soon, they shoved Kate's picture in front of his face.

"Have you seen her?" one of the guards barked.

"You won't find her here," Jack muttered.

"Where is she?" another asked roughly.

"She died on the island," Jack replied.

"How can we believe you?" the first one asked.

"Because I was the only doctor on the island," he said and then he walked away from the guards, who kept on looking.

Jack sighed as he felt a hand touched his arm. He turned around to see Charlie standing there, grinning and arm around Claire.

"Yes, Charlie?" Jack asked.

"We're off," he said, excited.

"Are you two going to get married?"

Charlie nodded. "I've already asked her."

Jack looked at Claire. Her face was red and she had on a huge smile. Ty was asleep as she held him close. Jack gave them a small smile.

"Well, good luck," he said to them.

"Where will you go?" Charlie asked.

"Back to LA, after all my family is there. Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We'll find one."

"You're always welcome at my house," he said as he wrote down his house number with difficulty. He was trying to do that and hold Nikki but some how he managed it.

"Thanks, Jack. We'll miss you," Claire said as Charlie took the piece of paper. They had all cleaned up on the ship and Jack had grabbed a notepad and pen for himself. He knew he would need it.

"Bye. We'll meet again," Jack said.

"For some reason, I don't doubt that," Charlie said with a smirk.

* * *

After all the interviews, everyone was free to go home. It's been so long and most of them would have to get on planes again. Jack took Nikki with him and boarded a plane. Sayid and Shannon had boarded the same one. They sat near him so they could talk. Jack didn't want to talk. There was no reason to. He would just end up having to say goodbye to the friends he had made and go back to his normal life. His normal life was so close now. He knew they would soon be in Los Angles. He looked over at Sayid, who had his arm around Shannon. Little Boone sat beside them. 

"Well, I'll see you sometime again," Jack said to them.

"Bye Jack," Sayid said.

"Can I have your phone number?" Shannon asked.

He quickly wrote it down as well as his address and handed it to Shannon. She smiled and then looked at Sayid.

"This wasn't a bad plane ride after all," she commented.

"Where are we going to go?" Sayid asked her quietly.

"To my Step-mother's house. She'll probably say no but we'll make due."

He nodded and then looked at their son. "Good."

As the plane landed, they all bid farewell and Jack got into a taxi. He looked around as they soon came upon his house. Paying the driver, he took his daughter and walked up to the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. Putting his hand up, he stopped. He didn't know if he should do this. He counted to five and opened the door. He knew it would be empty. He walked into the big house and then he heard someone run down the stairs.

"Jack?" a woman's voice asked.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Well...you crashed on the island and I needed some where to stay. Here seemed like a good place. You don't mind do you?"

"Uh...no, I guess," he replied uncertainly.

"Good. Whose child is that?" Sarah asked.

"Mine. I fell in love on the island and this is my child."

"Oh...then, why do you have your ring on?"

He shrugged.

"Where is the woman?"

"She's died, Sarah. This is my daughter Nikki."

"Well...I just stay a few days longer and then I'll leave."

"Okay. That sounds fine," Jack said as he looked around his house.

He handed Nikki to Sarah as he went to find something to put her in. He couldn't wait until he actually got to sleep in his own bed and not have to worry that someone would interrupt his sleep.

* * *

The rain steadily came down on the dock as Charlie stood with Claire. His brother was there but Charlie refused to go with him. Claire looked at Charlie, pleading for him to go with his brother. 

"You're coming with then," he said to her.

"Oh, no need to do that," she replied.

"Claire, we're now engaged and you need a place to stay. Liam will take us both in for a while."

She smiled. "Well, okay. I'll come with."

"Brilliant! You won't regret it, Claire."

"What won't she regret?" A woman's voice chimed in.

Claire looked at the woman and gasped. "Mum?" Her surprise soon gave way to anger. "Why are you here?"

"I came for you. You're my daughter," Mrs. Littleton said.

"You left me when I wanted to be with Thomas. You were appalled when you found out I was pregnant. Now you want me back?" Claire spat.

"That is no way to speak to me! Claire, you have to understand that Thomas has came to ask your hand in marriage."

"You want me to marry him? You hated him!"

"I've got to know him!"

"He gave something of value, didn't he?"

"Claire..."

"Mum, I'm going to marry Charlie. He's going to adopt Ty and you can't stop us."

"Claire, maybe you shouldn't say that...," Charlie muttered.

"What! You're taking her side!" Claire yelled.

"He wants the best for you. Even I can tell that," Mrs. Littleton said.

Claire started to cry. Charlie turned the sobbing woman towards him. He put his finger on her mouth to quiet her.

"Claire...Claire...shhh. I love you and we're engaged. Your mum or Thomas can't take that away. We'll get married sometime," Charlie whispered.

"Do you promise?" Claire sobbed.

"I promise," he said and he kissed her.

"C'mon, Claire," her mum said.

"Bye, Charlie," Claire said as she led Ty away.

Ty started to cry and scream. "Mum! I wan' Dada!"

"We'll see Dada again. Don't worry," she said in a doubtful voice.

"I love you, Claire," Charlie said as he watched them head toward a car. "I'll miss you."

A drenched Charlie headed towards another car. Climbing in, he looked over at Liam. For Liam, this couldn't get any better. His baby brother was back. For Charlie, this couldn't get any worse. He just had to separate with the love of his life but he knew they would meet again.

* * *

A/N: Well...I guess that is it. Don't worry, there will be a sequel. After the way I just left that off. Hope that it was ok. R&R. 


End file.
